My Isolated (Neglected) Little Brother
by Rozen91
Summary: "Pegang tanganku." (Grek, grek, grek) Tapi, tali itu terus berayun (Grek, grek, grek). "Draco?" Harry memasukkan tangannya sampai bahu. Dan tali itu terus berayun. (Grek, grek, grek)./Prequel of MAD series


Harry menjulurkan tangannya.

"Pegang tanganku."

Orang di seberang mengenggam tangannya. Erat. Harry menarik nafas dalam.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Orang di seberang menggeleng pelan. Sekilas genggamannya melemah. Harry menekuk alis, tangannya menggapai dan mempererat pegangannya.

"Kamarku masih berputar-putar. Harry... aku ingin tidur..."

Harry Potter menggeleng cepat. Kedua iris hijaunya liar mencari barang apa saja yang berguna untuknya. Tidak ada.

"Harry, lepaskan tanganku. Aku mau tidur..."

Harry meremasnya sebentar sebelum melepaskannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mencoba mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Gelap. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Bahkan rambut pirang paltinum anak laki-laki itu pun tidak kelihatan.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan mencari sesuatu untukmu," bisiknya. Ia diam sebentar, mengharapkan tanggapan. Tidak ada. Tangannya mulai gemetar. "Aku akan kembali," bisiknya lagi,

"aku akan datang lagi, Draco."

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu bangkit dan segera berlari dari situ. Meninggalkan terali kecil yang tersembunyi di balik semak-semak bunga liar. Meninggalkan sepasang permata kelabu yang masih menatap ke arah cahaya bulan yang berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar gelapnya.

"_Brother_..."

**.**

**.**

**My Isolated (Neglected) Little Brother**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**Prequel of MAD series**

—Harry Potter's Telltale**—**

**.**

**.**

"Ingat, Harry, mulai sekarang—"

Hari itu, banyak daun berwarna kuning turun dari langit. Angin hangat berubah dingin. Daun-daun berputar-putar.

Berputar-putar.

Waktu itu ayah menyentuh pipinya.

Daun-daun berputar-putar.

Berputar-putar.

Harry tidak akan pernah lupa apa yang dikatakannya saat itu.

"—kau adalah anak tunggal keluarga Potter."

Harry tidak akan pernah lupa apa yang dikatakannya saat itu.

"Kau tidak pernah punya adik."

Angin sangat dingin. Harry menggigil. Tangannya mencari-cari, tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Ayahnya meraih dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. Mantel panjangnya bergerak liar.

Kiri.

Kanan.

Di balik mantel kulit yang bergerak itu,

orang-orang berbaju hitam membawa pergi adiknya.

Daun-daun berwarna kuning jatuh dari langit. Menghujani jendela kamarnya. Berputar-putar. Dimana mereka membawanya?

Ah,

"Ingat, Harry, mulai sekarang—"

dia tidak akan pernah lupa apa yang dikatakannya saat itu.

**xxx**

Malam itu jalanan sangat licin. Harry hampir terpeleset. Dia membawa selimut dan mantel bulu di kedua tangannya. Angin dingin berhembus pelan. Kedua matanya mencari.

Ah, dimana adiknya?

Malam itu jalanan sangat licin. Harry berusaha agar tidak terpeleset. Dia membawa secangkir coklat hangat di tangannya. Salju berkumpul di rambut hitamnya. Kedua matanya mencari.

Ah, dimana adiknya?

Pagi itu ia memandang hamparan bunga mawar di taman. Tatapannya kosong dan ia berkata:

_"Ah, dimana adikku?"_

**xxx**

Ayo, ayo, waktu berjalan dan jarumnya terus berputar

Ayo, ayo...

Harry menghitung dan menandai tanggal di kalender. Bolpoin merah terdengar menggesek, menodai warna putih gading kalender favorit ibunya. 'Aku dibunuh,' tulisnya.

"Minggu kedua," senandungnya.

Harry menoleh dan melemparkan bolpoinnya sembarangan. Bolpoin berwarna merah terbang dan menabrak sesuatu di meja rias. 'Prang!' Terdengar suara pecah yang menggema, parfum mahal favorit ibunya tertumpah di atas pecahan. 'Ini darahku,' tulisnya.

"Minggu kedua," senandungnya.

Harry mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke belakang dan melangkah. Tirai berwarna putih transparan digoyangkan angin dari jendela yang terbuka. Anak laki-laki itu duduk di pinggirannya, mencondongkan badan ke arah pemandangan favorit ibunya. 'Aku didorong di sini,' tulisnya.

"Minggu kedua," senandungnya.

Harry mengalihkan matanya dan menyeringai.

Dua maid di depan pintu yang tertutup gemetar tak karuan.

Daun-daun berwarna merah turun dari langit. Angin berhembus, menggulung-gulung kecil ke langit. Daun-daun berwarna merah berputar-putar. Dimana mereka membawanya?

"Ba—basemen, Tuan muda!"

Harry meloncat, kembali ke dalam kamar dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Sepasang iris hijaunya berkerling jahil. Ia melirik ke samping, menaruh satu jari di bibir yang tertutup dan mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Minggu kedua!"

Tawanya meledak.

Mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang berdarah.

Menghiraukan tangisan frustasi dan ketakutan di belakang punggungnya.

Lho?

Harry menelengkan kepalanya di atas punggung tangannya, di atas meja. Sarapan pagi kali ini sangat mewah, tapi hanya dia yang akan menikmati semuanya. Kakinya berayun. Ke depan. Ke belakang.

Lho?

Ia menyembunyikan senyum di balik tangannya.

Manik hijau berkilat di balik kacamata bulannya.

Lho?

Dimana dua maid kemarin?

"Dua minggu + 1 tahun~"

Lho?

**xxx**

Mata hazel bergulir meliriknya. Waktu itu dia berjalan melintasi koridor di depan ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia memainkan pita di kerah baju navy-nya.

Tap—

Tap—

Tap—

"KYAAAAAAA! ! !"

Mata hazel bergulir ke arah lain. Waktu itu Harry berhenti berjalan dan melirik dari balik bahunya. Ia membalikkan badan, memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, kemudian anak laki-laki itu berlari ke arah ruangan yang baru saja ia tinggalkan tadi.

Para pelayan menghambur masuk, mengerubungi tubuh kaku di karpet persia favorit ayahnya.

Ups

Mata hazel bergulir ke bawah. Harry mendongak dan bertanya, "apa dia masih hidup?"

Tidak dijawab.

**.**

**.**

Mata hijau bergulir meliriknya. Waktu itu dia berjalan melintas di koridor luar lantai 2 yang bisa dilihat dari arah taman favorit ibunya. Ia memainkan renda di ujung lengan baju verdure-nya.

Tap—

Tap—

Tap—

"KYAAAAAAA! ! !"

Mata hijau bergulir ke arah lain. Waktu itu Harry berhenti berjalan dan melirik dari balik bahunya. Ia membalikkan badan, memperbaiki kancing kemejanya, kemudian anak laki-laki itu berlari ke arah koridor tempatnya belok tadi.

Para pelayan menghambur mengintip ke bawah, menatap ngeri tubuh kaku di atas bunga mawar favorit ibunya.

Ups

Mata hijau bergulir naik ke arahnya. Harry menoleh dan bertanya, "apa dia masih hidup?"

Tidak dijawab juga.

**.**

**.**

_Well,_

aku akan melihatnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

"**KYAAAAAA! ! !"**

Dua tubuh kaku terbaring di bawah anak tangga ruang bawah tanah yang gelap. Para pelayan berbondong-bondong turun, mengurubungi dua mayat butler bertugas di sana.

Mata hazel, mata hijau, semua mata bergulir ke belakang.

Harry berdiri di anak tangga paling atas. Dan bertanya,

"apa dia masih hidup?"

Semua mata membelalak lebar.

Ups.

**xxx**

Dan di suatu hari, ketika daun-daun berwarna kuning jatuh dari langit, anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyusuri sisi manor. Sepatu bot-nya menginjak daun-daun kering.

Kresk—

Kresk—

Dimana?

Harry mencondongkan badan, menyipitkan mata ke arah terali kecil di atas kepalanya. Bukan. Bukan di situ.

Kresk—

Kresk—

Di sini?

"Draco?"

Tidak ada di sini.

Di sebelahnya?

Harry mendongak, mencoba mengintip jendela berterali di atas kepalanya. "Draco?"

Bukan, ya...

Harry menelengkan kepalanya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Mungkin teralinya bukan di atas... iris hijau mengarah ke bawah kakinya. Harry merayap.

"Draco?"

"...ry? Suara itu...Harry?"

Senyumnya mengembang.

"Ini aku!"

Bibir orang di seberang ikut mengembang.

"Harryyyyy! !"

Waktu itu, daun-daun berwarna kuning turun dari langit, menghujani anak laki-laki yang bertelungkup di daun-daun kering.

**.**

**.**

**Aku menemukan adikku.**

**.**

**.**

Duduk berhadapan.

Mata hazel dan mata hijau bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**Dia menemukan anak itu.**

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

"Draco, Draco," panggilnya, "apa kau ada di situ?"

Harry bertelungkup di atas rumput. Tangannya memaksa masuk melewati terali kecil. Ia menelengkan kepalanya. Teralinya kecil seperti ventilasi parit di jalan raya.

Jari-jari yang lebih kecil darinya kadang terasa menyentuh tangannya.

Thump—

Loncat.

Thump—

Loncat.

"Aku tidak bisa memegang tanganmu, Harry."

"Kau bisa berdiri di kursi."

"Di sini tidak ada kursi... aku akan menyeret tempat tidurku."

Draaakk

"Turunkan tanganmu sedikit."

Grep!

Raut wajah Harry melembut. Dua tangan adiknya menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau sudah makan, Draco?"

"Sudah, tapi makanannya tidak enak. Kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?"

"Sebentar lagi."

"Kapan ayah akan menjengukku?"

"Secepatnya."

"Kapan ibu akan datang ke sini?"

"Tenang saja, secepatnya.

"Harry, kau dulu bilang kalau aku sakit. Sebenarnya aku sakit apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sebentar lagi pasti sembuh," katanya, "Draco, kau mau dengar dongeng tentang 'Si Itik Buruk Rupa'?"

"Kau sudah pernah menceritakannya dulu."

"Kali ini berbeda, aku janji."

"Baiklah, ceritakan."

Katanya:

Di suatu tempat, seekor itik menetas dari telurnya. Ibu itik kaget ketika melihat rupa si itik. Kenapa dia berbeda dari anak-anaknya yang lain? Ibu itik ketakutan, ayah itik pun membuat keputusan.

'Dia bukan anak kita.'

'Kita tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja. Itik-itik lain akan memandang rendah keluarga kita.'

'Ayo, kurung dia.'

Si itik pun dikurung di dalam kotak jeruk.

"Apakah dia akan mati, Harry?"

"Hmm... kau yang tentukan nasibnya, Draco."

"Aku ingin dia hidup."

Dia melanjutkan:

Kakak-kakak itik mengetahui keadaan si itik bungsu. Ketika orangtua itik tidur lelap, mereka diam-diam menggeser dan membuka kotak jeruk. Kemudian—

"—Keluarga itik hidup bahagia! Benar, 'kan, Harry?"

"...Ya, Draco, tentu saja. Sudah kubilang, 'kan?" Harry tersenyum kosong, "kaulah yang menentukan nasibnya."

Di dalam ruangan gelap itu, suara tawa anak kecil terdengar.

"Benar. Kau bilang itu permintaan maaf karena selama ini kau terlambat mengunjungiku!"

Harry tertawa. "Ya, Draco. Aku memang bilang begitu."

**.**

**.**

**Tapi—**

**.**

**.**

Grek

Grek

**Tapi,**

"Draco, aku datang lagi. Aku bawa obat sirup kesukaanmu."

Harry menjulurkan tangannya. "Pegang tanganku, Draco."

**Tapi,**

Grek

Grek

"Draco, suara apa itu? Draco, kau masih tidur? Draco?

Harry memasukkan tangannya hingga ke bahu. Tangannya bergerak ke sana kemari, mencoba menggapai sesuatu.

Grep!

Dapat.

Ah, aneh. Ini bukan sesuatu yang selalu ia pegang sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**Tapi, kalau terjadi sesuatu—**

**.**

**.**

Seutas jalinan tali yang kuat.

_Grek Grek Grek Grek_

Berayun pelan ke sana kemari.

_Grek Grek_

Ada beban berat di bawahnya.

_Grek_

Harry menurunkan tangannya.

_Tep_

Rambut. Kepala yang tertekuk. Mata yang tertutup.

"Draco?"

**.**

—**p****AD****am****U****,**

**.**

_grek grek grek grek_

Talinya kembali berayun.

**.**

**.**

**Aku yAnG aKAn meMutUSkaN **

**NASIB**

**m****ERe****k****A****.**

**.**

**.**

Mata hazel menatapnya.

Mata hijau menatapnya.

Mata coklat, mata hitam, semua mata menatapnya.

Mereka bilang:

'aDiKMu sudAH dIpInDahKAn di

MenArA.'

Harry hanya mengangguk.

Satu—

Dua—

Tiga—

Anak tangga berputar-putar, naik ke langit. Harry hanya diam dan berimajinasi. Semua mata itu berbaris di belakangnya.

Satu—

Dua—

Tiga—

Salju turun dari langit, hinggap di salah satu jendela menara. Indah...indah...

Anak tangga berputar-putar, naik ke langit.

Langkah serentak mengikut di belakangnya.

_**KriiEEeeTt**_

"Di sini gelap."

**BLAM! !**

"Oh."

Ternyata semua mata itu punya tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Draco, adikku yang tersayang, sekarang kau hidup di langit.

Aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu di sana.

Aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap

_**NASIB**_.

Draco, kau dulu bilang suka warna hijau dan perak, 'kan? Warna kesukaanku tetap warna merah. Sebenarnya, aku mau minta maaf, kamar bermainmu di sayap timur sekarang sudah gosong dan berantakan gara-gara perbuatanku. Tapi, tenang saja, aku berhasil menyelamatkan boneka kelinci hitam kesukaanmu. Bagaimana? Kau mau memaafkanku, 'kan?

Oh, iya.

Untuk kali ini,

bagaimana kalau kau saja yang datang mengunjungiku?

Aku bisa memperkenalkanmu pada teman perempuanku di sini.

Dari kakakmu yang pandai,

Harry.

**.**

**.**

**_Tamat_**

Alhamdulillah,,, fic ini awalnya dibuat individual, tapi tiba-tiba terlintas ide untuk menyambungkannya dengan MAD saya jadi 'kenapa tidak?' Ya udah, dibikin deh. Seperti biasa saya usahakan agar penuh teka-teki.

Sesuai subtitle-nya, **Harry's telltale**, dengan kata lain, inilah kisah Harry yang sebenarnya. Kisah yang sama sekali tidak dimanipulasi oleh pemaksaan 'Hermione' terhadap semua tokoh yang terlibat dengannya. Walaupun demikian, kisah Harry di MAD masih berkaitan dengan kisah aslinya. :D

Seluruh kata yang tertera sangat berarti; semua keganjilan sangat berpengaruh. Well, mari dengar teori readers-sama tentang kisah ini. ;D

Thanks for reading!

**_Rozen91—**

—**Another **Laurant **in the mist_**


End file.
